不知后觉
by jc4evan
Summary: 剧情进展到一半，Evan慢慢发现了Leo的秘密。


01.

「你到底要纠结到几时？对方是蔡徐坤耶。」

蘸了点咖喱酱，将鱼蛋丢进嘴里，范丞丞一副恨铁不成钢的样子紧盯林彦俊。

「大把人排队要拍他导的电影，从赤腊角排到沙头角啦，你还考虑什么？」

口齿不清但依然对林彦俊絮絮叨叨不停，没几秒后面色一变，范丞丞猛地一顿狂咳，把嚼碎了的鱼蛋吐了出来，边咳边灌酒，「叼…何伯今日太重手，咖喱辣到冇朋友（没朋友）咳咳…」

然后急忙向远处正在擦桌子的老板何伯大喊，「何伯，再来支嘉士伯！」

范丞丞和林彦俊三不五时就会约在登打士街那间利民记一起吃宵夜，其实利民记也不是什么美食星评名店，只是上艺人训练班的时期他们很常吃这里的咖喱鱼蛋和汤腩粉，久而久之虽然现在出道几年了，两个人还是习惯性地约在老地方聚头。

况且，以他们现在的人气，也不适合去太多人的地方。

林彦俊和范丞丞二人贵为港坛明日之星，林彦俊是实实在在从艺人训练班毕业一路平步青云的演员，拿过飞跃进步新人奖，最佳男配角，甚至去年凭借《死飞》中饰演职业单车手一角拿了专业精神奖，但唯独没拿过最佳男主角。

而范丞丞比林彦俊早一些出道，范丞丞是唱而优则演的歌手，参加艺人训练班纯属为了学习如何演戏，于是因缘际会结识了林彦俊。

林彦俊瞄了一眼咳到满脸通红的范丞丞，手托腮帮，懒洋洋地回答，「问题不在蔡徐坤身上。」

「…So？」范丞丞好不容易缓了口气。

「So，同我演对手戏的人，是陈立农，我、不、要。」另一只手捏着透明的塑胶搅拌棒，搅了几圈才把美禄喝进嘴里。

「啊？我怎么不知道你跟陈立农有过牙齿印（过节）？」

范丞丞左思右想也想不通林彦俊和陈立农之间有过什么交集，在他的记忆中，这两个人应该彼此河水不犯井水。

陈立农也是港坛中的一号人物，人气爆棚作风出位，名气比他们两个更大。不知道是他团队选剧本的眼光好，还是本身演技的确精湛，近几年他拍的电影拍一部爆红一部，堪称票房炸弹。

而最重要的是，陈立农只比林彦俊大三岁，却早在两年前拿下金像奖最佳男主角，可谓年轻有为，前途无量。

他长相斯斯文文看起来有几分乖巧，身高五尺六寸，直角肩肌肉匀称，有一句话形容他非常合适：明明可以靠脸，却非要靠实力。

家住港岛半山豪宅区，贵妇们时不时也会在楼下咖啡厅碰见他，陈立农还会笑着礼貌点头回应，惹得贵妇们一时间矜持与贵气荡然无存。

因此陈立农还有另一个称号：薄扶林师奶杀手。

「虽然看起来是这样，实际上完全不是一回事哦。」

林彦俊快速搅拌杯中的美禄，冰块叮叮当当发出干脆的声响，他煞有其事地说道，「这个人是个典型的伪君子，全靠公司包装得好，观众就以为他颜值高，性格好有实力。」

「这么说…你是知道什么内幕？」

「出了名的蒲精，你唔知（不知道）？」林彦俊冷笑一下，「成日去兰桂坊夜蒲，饮酒饮到隔天拍戏还在宿醉，对电影一点都不尊重。Sandy上次还说陈立农揩她油，唔好意思，我不屑同这种Playboy合作咯。」

「陈立农怎么说也是影帝…看起来不像是这种人耶…」范丞丞接过何伯手中的嘉士伯，「不过，你不是说这个剧本很吸引你吗？」

林彦俊承认，「题材很新颖，导演和幕后团队都是一流。」

近段时间经纪人说有新电影合作邀请，不看不知道，一看发现居然是蔡徐坤的新电影。他承认这个剧本很有挑战性，发挥空间很大，他相信以蔡徐坤的知名度，再加上一本好的剧本，无论找哪一位资深演员出演，对方都难以拒绝。

林彦俊自然也想要抓住这次机会，而结果相当顺利，蔡导演固执的艺术家脾气发挥十足在电话中向他盛情邀约，说看完他的试镜后觉得这个角色简直是为他量身定做，一定要他来演绎才有灵魂。

林彦俊有点受宠若惊，自己在娱乐圈并非什么一线小生，只算称得上有参与过几部还不错的作品，在剧中演出得还不错，这次竟然受到名导演的赏析和这么高的评价自然非常感激，但在他快要答应出演时，才被告知另一个男主角是陈立农，当场兴致全无。

「我觉得你再考虑一下吧，毕竟这种机会不是人人有。」

林彦俊果断摇头，「不了，明天我会上蔡导Studio一趟婉拒他。做人嘛还是要有点坚持，既然合作都不会愉快，就无谓影响别人进度。」

「都不知道说你坚持还是憨居（蠢）…讲咁多（这么多），食鱼蛋啦林生。」

林彦俊浅笑，「饮杯啦憨居仔。」

02.

一早起床，经纪人Jose载着林彦俊一起来到上环，蔡徐坤的工作室位于荷李活道立德大厦，和他约好十点钟碰面。停好车熄火，林彦俊抬手一看，踏正九点五十分，时间刚刚好。

搭电梯上二十楼的过程当中，其实林彦俊还在考虑自己这个决定是否正确，毕竟这次机会对他来说确实难得。

出道几年，林彦俊有目共睹是有演技的演员，拿过不少奖项算是有很多不错的作品，但始终差那么一点运气和机遇，角逐最佳男主角还有小小距离。这次蔡徐坤主动抛给自己的橄榄枝就是一个很好的机会，如果顺利，说不定能成为自己的代表作。

但因为陈立农…他仔细想了想，自己还没有惨到为了红而去做自己不喜欢做的事，不管是业内小道消息还是好友闲聊中得知回来的信息，林彦俊都觉得，陈立农在他心目中算不上一位合格的艺人。

娱乐圈龙蛇混杂，水有几深观众又怎么会知道，陈立农贵为影帝，又一向走亲民无架子路线，自然观众缘极好，如果不是当初同公司师妹Sandy和林彦俊闲谈中得知了这些内幕，他也不太相信原来陈立农一直苦心经营出来的都是假象。

退一万步说，就算蔡徐坤盛情邀请他，但也总不会为了他把陈立农换掉吧，说到底自己和陈立农谁咖位更大谁更重要他也很清楚，倒不如自己婉拒。

想着想着，就来到二十楼了，林彦俊戴着墨镜，于是很方便地左右默默打量起来：蔡徐坤的工作室装潢很有品味，水泥质感的墙面和古铜色为主的装潢工业风十足，整个工作室氛围轻松又有活力，来来往往每个人看上去很忙碌，是之前见面过的蔡徐坤的助理Eric带经纪人和他来到蔡徐坤的办公室。

「彦俊，好准时窝。」见到林彦俊到了，蔡徐坤交代两句便挂了电话，抬头热情地招呼道。

「唔该晒（谢谢你）Eric，」林彦俊礼貌地点点头，坐下翘起二郎腿转头跟蔡徐坤寒暄，「蔡导看起来很忙哦。」

「是有点，新电影开拍前要准备的事有点多。」蔡徐坤双手合十，然后目光像猎鹰般注视着林彦俊，「考虑得如何？关于《窥探》的男主角。」

林彦俊没想到蔡徐坤单刀直入，他和Jose对视一秒，Jose直起身来正准备开口，这种吃力不讨好的活儿向来都应该是经纪人出面的，林彦俊却伸手挡了挡，示意让他自己来说明比较好，食指摸了摸鼻尖，他深吸一口气，「我认真考虑了一下，我觉得由我来演可能不太合适。」

蔡徐坤挑眉，显然不接受这个说法，「为什么？我觉得你是最合适的人选。」

《窥探》讲述两个男生同处一屋下发生的故事，主角之一的Evan是位自由职业者，个性冷淡而深居简出，职业的原因可以让他经常留在家中工作，某天Evan看到隔壁的另一间客房来了新的住客，是电影里的另一位主角Leo。

Leo是刚上大学的摄影系新生，朝气蓬勃又热情有礼，第一次离开家搬出来自己独立，对一切都充满好奇和兴趣。他们一个像冰一个像火，Leo很想和Evan做朋友，三不五时问他吃不吃宵夜，周末要不要一起出去玩但Evan都婉拒了，由于自己个性不爱交际也很少朋友，像Leo这么关心他的陌生人也是第一次见，以Evan一向小心谨慎的个性，默默像只躲在暗角的黑猫般观察Leo。

他发现了一个小秘密—Leo很喜欢留意自己的一举一动。

两个少年像玩躲猫猫一样，在各自暗中观察彼此的过程中渐渐产生感情，他发现Leo会暗暗窥探他无论是他在工作，吃饭甚至是睡觉，Evan从一开始的诧异、反感慢慢转变成好奇、担忧最后是沦陷和爱慕，内心戏特别多，角色非常有挑战性。

从电影剧本的角度来看，这是一个同性题材的电影，话题度高，主角Evan的戏剧张力很大，是一个情感相当丰富的角色；从选角方面来看，另一位主角是声名大噪的影帝陈立农，而导演是名扬海外的蔡徐坤。

所以蔡徐坤想不通林彦俊有什么理由拒绝这样的一个合作机会。

「我不拍床戏，不拍激情戏。尤其是同性电影。」

这是林彦俊想到的一个很好的借口，并非所有男艺人都可以接受尺度这么大的电影，虽然林彦俊并没有公开过自己的性向。

看了蔡徐坤邮件发给自己的剧本大纲后，林彦俊就像从天堂掉到地狱—知名导演的邀请可遇不可求，他早就希望能有和蔡徐坤合作的机会了，但直至看到最后的部分将和另一个男主角有床戏，林彦俊却有点犹豫了。

再后来想说豁出去为艺术献身时，更得知另一个男主角是陈立农。

痴线！叫他和陈立农拍床戏？

林彦俊直觉头痛，世事果然没有两全其美，他从来没想过有一天会有一个大导演叫自己和陈立农拍吻戏或者激情戏。

而且听说对方已经答应下来了，所以只要自己点个头，大局马上定下来择日签约再搞开镜仪式正式进组。

「Come on 彦俊…」蔡徐坤双手一摊，此刻恨铁不成钢的表情和范丞丞食宵夜那晚居然出奇的一致，「为了艺术！我非常看好你，而且你也在等待一个机会，一个进攻金像奖的机会不是吗？」

「不只是这样，」林彦俊叹气，知道蔡徐坤不是这么好糊弄过去，表达得很委婉，「我觉得自己可能没有办法和陈生很好地配合…」因为陈立农是个玩世不恭的超级无敌花心大萝卜。后半句林彦俊当然没有说出口。

「关于这一点，我更加不认同。」

蔡徐坤眼神炽热，「阿农同你今次一定很有看头，你相信我的眼光。」

「Sorry…蔡导，我想我还是…」

「你等我一下，我出去接个电话。」蔡徐坤面色有点难看，他当即打断林彦俊的话，匆匆起身快步走出办公室。

房间归于平静，林彦俊挠挠头长舒一口气瘫倒在椅背上。

拒绝这么好的机会真的很难，经纪人也觉得蔡徐坤说得很有道理，于是由衷地对林彦俊说，「彦俊你真的不再考虑一下吗？如果用专业的眼光去看待，其实现在同性题材电影受众也不少，你也无需太过担心观众的看法…」

林彦俊根本不在乎电影受众多或少，只要是好的电影，自己都应该拿出专业精神对待。

那现在自己又在拒绝什么？就因为对方是自己不欣赏的演员，就选择不合作放弃吗？这样根本一点都不专业嘛！但是…

林彦俊没有回应经纪人，手托下巴思考人生。

没过几分钟后蔡徐坤回来了，笑得很开心，「彦俊，有关刚刚的事，我答应你没有床戏，没有激情戏，最多一两个吻戏，ok？」

「怎么突然…」

「我刚刚和副导还有编剧商量过，这部戏主要还是围绕在Evan和Leo关系的微妙转变，床戏只是锦上添花的作用，可以拿掉。」

「…」

「我为了你释出很大诚意了，彦俊。」蔡徐坤适时添加压力，「你系聪明仔，又咁Pro（这么专业），没理由唔识拣（不会选择）啊？」

这时Jose也来助攻一把，「Just do it啦！」

Do do do，do你个死人头，反骨仔（叛徒）。

林彦俊被两道热烈的目光锁定，骑虎难下，他再三考虑后，双手举高作投降状，「Fine，我没有不加入的理由了。」

蔡徐坤大笑两声，先是热切地伸出右手和经纪人握手，再来移至林彦俊面前，「合作愉快。」

林彦俊先是叹了一口气，随后无奈笑道，「合作愉快。」

03.

【瓜组每日快报：活久见！网传国际鬼才导演蔡徐坤或携港星陈立农林彦俊合作酷儿电影】

【娱八婆：今日大瓜！光天化日陈立农林彦俊前后脚出现上环某大厦！范丞丞独家透漏二人关系匪浅】

【扒姨太爆料：震惊！陈立农林彦俊居然有这种关系…蔡徐坤表示祝福】

「…」

这都什么跟什么啊。陈立农关掉手机屏幕，觉得有点滑稽，现在的营销号真是怎么令人遐想怎么来。

除了第一个标题还稍微比较正常一些外，第二个是什么？不就是选角确定后在蔡徐坤的工作室开讨论会而已，前后出现有什么好奇怪的？

最夸张的是第三个，完全是标题党。蔡徐坤只是在最新的访问中表示最近会筹备新电影，因为还没有完全定案所以还没官宣，声称角色目前倾向是他们两个而已，希望新电影一切顺利，怎么到营销号手里完全变调了？

林彦俊…陈立农看到微博这些标题，将他和林彦俊的名字放在一起，却又忍不住地嘴角上扬。

好不容易总算说服了这只难以驯服的小狮子，陈立农躺在沙发上翘着二郎腿头微微后昂，闭目养神回想，当初在蔡徐坤面前力荐林彦俊可花了他不少功夫，这暴躁小狮子也不知道是哪根筋不对，蔡徐坤的电影居然想要拒绝，这完全出乎他的意料。

当时他接到蔡徐坤的电话，接通第一句就是蔡徐坤脾气不太好地说道，「怎么回事，林彦俊拒演！他的确演技不错有可塑性，加上你极力推荐我才用他，但你要知道比他好的大有人在，摆明给机会他上位啦，推三推四什么意思？」

陈立农愕然，正好是拍摄广告的中途休息时间，他左右张望然后走到角落才小声追问，「他怎么说的？」

「说有激情戏，而且是和同性，他不能接受。」

陈立农沉思了一下，剧本他早已看过，良久，他胸有成竹地回道，「如果没有激情戏的话，他就可以接受了吧？」

「What？为了他改剧本？我…」蔡徐坤艺术家脾气怎么可能容忍得了。

「不需要。」陈立农信心十足，「你只需要告诉他会删减掉这些戏份，我自然有办法处理。」

「陈少，唔好下巴轻轻（随口答应）啊。」蔡徐坤笑了，「哎…如果不是因为同你咁多年交情，我才懒得理你。」随后八卦的心思开始作祟，「喂喂…为什么你这么坚持要我用林彦俊啊？」

陈立农那端沉默了两三秒随后才回答，语气多了几丝温度，「因为他很可爱。」

04.

随便刷着各种营销号的微博，陈立农倒是觉得下面的评论比较好玩，虽然另一边，林彦俊已经整个人怒不可言手机快被他捏爆。

【全港最软林咪：啊啊啊啊啊终于被我盼到这一天了！小林同学即将打开新世界的大门呜呜呜】

【要小陈亲亲才起床：陈立农和林彦俊？！我不信，除非开水烫几把。】

【沸腾的玉米农糖：星宇娱乐傻逼公司乱接戏，我农贵为影帝什么时候开始沦落到和这种三百二十八线小演员咖戏，请合理对待陈立农！！！】

【林彦俊全球至尊妈粉代表：抱走我崽！某家粉嘴太臭不要殃及我宝贝谢谢！】

【林橘什么时候娶我：我不同意！！！！！林彦俊怎么可以拍这种！！！！！蓝莓娱乐司马！！！！！】

【我可以是假的但我的CP一定是真的：我嗅到了北极圈CP爱情的开始…】

当天陈立农和林彦俊就上了热搜，粉丝们无一不是表示震惊就是各种拉踩，《窥探》还没有官宣就已经打出第一波热度，大多数吃瓜群众纷纷觉得虽然林彦俊是个有颜值，演技不错的演员，但这次居然是和陈影帝出演对手戏双男主，估计就是个假瓜，水分很大。

更有陈立农的粉丝在下面评论说林彦俊借机捆绑炒作等等阴谋论，搞不好是耍了什么小手段才让蔡导考虑他的。也有别家粉丝趁机跑到蔡徐坤微博下安利自家爱豆，场面一片混乱。

林彦俊没有想到光是蔡徐坤一个简单的采访足以造成这么大的骚动，底下的评论大多数偏向陈立农，看似是自己倒贴才拿到这次的资源一样气得牙疼，但也只能忍下来，想着自己已经走到这一步了，无论如何这次的机会必须好好把握。

自正式签约过后，《窥探》剧组很快就开通了官方微博，并发布了第一条微博：电影窥探：#电影窥探# 《窥探》即将和大家见面！领衔主演 陈立农 外表帅气乐天派的摄影系大学生Leo，与 林彦俊 沉稳淡漠的自由职业者Evan，友情出演 黄明昊 心思细腻的竹马Justin，国际级导演 蔡徐坤 筹备两年最新作品，敬请期待！

官微一发布，粉丝们果然彻底炸锅了。

一部分人表示死也不会去电影院贡献票房的，一部分人则表示期待，更多人只是依旧在调侃选角问题，黄明昊家的粉丝却像似过年般喜庆，超话讨论度热烈。

黄明昊虽然没有拿过影帝，却出道多年观众缘极好，算是深入民心的演员之一，这次消息一出有了黄明昊的加入，《窥探》可谓大咖云集。林彦俊自然不觉压力更大，有幸在这种剧组拍戏是把双刃剑，如果他发挥得好，自然声名大噪借此打出名堂，但如果演技不到家，不单拖累了整个剧组，会比粉丝批判不入流，一比之下演技差距过大，实在尴尬。

距离进组大概还有一个星期的时间，林彦俊很发奋图强地恶补各种同性题材电影，熟读剧本，同时也看了一些心理学的书了解角色心理状况。而陈立农这个星期依然排了不少工作，甚至在进组前一天还在拍摄杂志封面。

终于到了进组开镜第一天，林彦俊早早来到拍摄地点，大多数场景都是在剧中合租的房子里完成的，和蔡徐坤等编导制片场记还有剧组工作人员打过招呼后，他便进了化妆室开始妆发。

方才在外面的时候林彦俊表现温和谦逊，说实话他其实是有受到舆论影响的，生怕接下来剧组人员用有色眼镜看他，也觉得他是带资进组的或者和蔡导有不可告人的关系，所以一切更加小心慎微。进了化妆室后，里面只有经纪人Jose、助理陆定昊和合作多时的化妆师，他才悄悄松了口气，悬着的心放松下来。

妆发到一半，听到有人敲门，Jose开门一看，门外的人是黄明昊。

「Hello，彦俊在吗」黄明昊充满朝气笑得开心，和Jose打了声招呼便径直走到林彦俊面前，「哇，这么早就开始妆发啦！」又靠近林彦俊的脸打量一番，「彦俊你皮肤好好哦！」

这个人也太自来熟了吧…林彦俊心想。

林彦俊本就不是很会Social的人，和范丞丞相熟也是艺人训练班后期的事，Jose经常说他身在娱乐圈，怎么就活得不像个圈内人呢。黄明昊名气比他大却来主动示好，于是他也尽量让自己看起来热络一些，向化妆师抬了抬手，站起来和黄明昊握手，「前辈好，接下来请多多关照！」

「不要叫前辈这么客气啦，」黄明昊傻笑着挠挠头，「我之前也有看过你的作品，听说你之前拍《死飞》时还受伤了，觉得你超敬业，知道今次会同你合作，忍不住一到就来同你打招呼。」

虽然出道时间比林彦俊要久得多，但其实黄明昊本身是童星出道，所以年纪还比林彦俊小了好几岁。他是真心喜欢林彦俊，虽然二人没有合作过，但他一直觉得这个演员努力低调超靓仔，所以当初收到《窥探》的合作邀请时就算不是因为蔡徐坤或陈立农，他也没有犹豫就马上答应了。

黄明昊热心个性好，拉着林彦俊开始噼里啪啦就聊了起来，分享自己看林彦俊作品时的观点，告诉他自己拍戏的小经验。林彦俊觉得他比自己想象中的和蔼可亲得多，有些被他的热情感染，聊了一阵子后，林彦俊像是想到些什么，酝酿一阵子后淡淡开口，「明昊…其实我同陈立农之前都没有机会合作，他是不是一个要求很高的人啊？…」

不好直接问黄明昊对方是不是认真负责的好演员，林彦俊拐个弯，假装怕影帝要求太高自己有点紧张。

黄明昊点点头，「立农哥要求的确很高，之前我不是和他合作过《苍云录》吗，有个小流量台词功底差态度又不认真，日日做NG王，最后直接被立农哥骂哭了。」

「仲有一次，立农哥为了拍一个落水镜头，大热天时拍了不知二十几三十次，不过是个远镜而已，怎么都说不用替身帮手…」

林彦俊眼睛瞪得大大的，他知道黄明昊说的一定不会有假，所以，陈立农其实是个兢兢业业的好演员？营销号爆料的是空穴来风？不过，Sandy的事又点解释…

「立农哥有今日，我一点都唔意外，影帝他当之无愧。」黄明昊一脸骄傲，看出来他甚至很崇拜陈立农。

「系咯系咯（对啊对啊），我都觉得陈立农又Man戏又好！」身边的助理陆定昊边整理稿件边忍不住附和。林彦俊彻底愣住，为什么他从来不知道自己身边的助理如此欣赏陈立农？

陆定昊暗戳戳瞄到自己老板一脸懵的样子，心里吐槽：还不是因为你之前说有多不喜欢陈立农，我哪敢在你面前表露出来啊…

就在这时房间门再次敲响，陆定昊放下稿件过去开门，原来是蔡徐坤。他眼睛往后一看，蔡徐坤身后的人，是陈立农。

05.

「陈…陈立农！」陆定昊忍不住小声惊叹。

蔡徐坤看到林彦俊和黄明昊果然都在，「唔需要我多介绍啦，今次我部电影食粥食饭就看你们三个了！」

如果不是知道蔡徐坤身后的人是陈立农的话，林彦俊会把他误认为是这部电影的投资金主。陈立农一早来到片场就已经妆发完整，身上这套西装一看就是高定，背头加上一副金丝眼镜，皮鞋铮铮发亮，就算手插裤袋，手腕上的腕表也若隐若现。

此刻林彦俊的内心很复杂，面对眼前的陈立农有点别扭，不知道该推翻自己之前的想法，和颜悦色面对他，还是坚守自己的立场不该轻易动摇。

「立农哥！」黄明昊立马亲切地向陈立农打招呼，陈立农也笑了，拍拍黄明昊的肩膀，「明昊，又合作咯。」

两个人寒暄几句，然后一齐看向林彦俊，见他正盯着陈立农发呆。

陈立农暗笑，这只小狮子怎么第一次看到他就呆呆愣愣的，害他好想伸手去捏他的脸。

Jose赶紧从背后戳了戳林彦俊，他才回过神来，表情不太自然，「农…农农…农哥好，初次见面。」

陈立农向前一步靠近他，忍不住想要逗弄眼前容易害羞的人儿（陈立农认为对方在害羞），「初次见面，多多关照哦…阿俊。」

见对方稍稍吃惊地抬头看他，陈立农又再靠近一步，伸出手来帮他掸了掸肩膀上的尘埃，脸色一沉，「阿俊刚才是想叫我农农吗？」

不是啊，明明刚刚只是一时结巴！林彦俊看他脸色不太好以为陈立农不满，正想开口解释却被打断，「冇问题啊。」陈立农故意小小声说，「农农，立农，都可以。你中意就得。」

蔡徐坤一听，挑了挑眉，似笑非笑地看着陈立农。

黄明昊手捂胸口，「立农哥人真的好Nice哦，超亲和的！」陆定昊在旁跟着点头。

你们，是不是，有什么误会。

林彦俊无语，眼见黄明昊和陆定昊甚至是自家经纪人都毫不吝啬地表现出对陈立农的赞赏，他倒是显得与众不同，这哪是什么亲和不亲和的，陈立农刚刚摆明是在用沟女（泡妞）的语气和手法在对待他。

肯定是陈立农平日风流成性惯了，容易对谁都一副情圣样，就连面对男的也是。奈何其他人和粉丝们滤镜成尺厚，误当作陈影帝脾气好没架子。其实林彦俊又点（怎么）会知道，陈立农身边的工作人员，一般都称他陈生，经纪人或者朋友也只是称他阿农，唯有家人才会叫他农农或是立农。

蔡徐坤自然看出了门道，叼，搞了半天原来是为沟仔，公器私用。暗自鄙视了陈立农一眼，然后才正经起来，「上午系开镜仪式，例牌每个主演讲几句，上几柱香再切下烧猪之类，然后下午正式开拍。」说完转头向陈立农说，「阿农我再同你讲讲第一场戏，你来一下。」

陈立农点头，看了林彦俊一眼，拍拍他的肩膀，「同你开个玩笑，唔好介意。」然后跟着蔡徐坤一同离开。

他们两个走了之后，黄明昊倒是转去和陆定昊继续聊陈立农的事，不外乎是各种彩虹屁。林彦俊坐在座位上让化妆师继续化妆，心想陈立农果然是花花公子，演技好又如何，衰烂玩（败在爱玩）！

06.

上午的开镜仪式相当顺利，剧组上上下下很快投入到下午的第一场戏当中。

第一场戏是在房子里拍摄，主要是Evan遇见新房客Leo的情景，林彦俊穿着一套完整的深蓝色全棉睡衣，头发没有怎么仔细打理的模样，他在反复默读台词及酝酿情绪进入状态。

连日来对剧本的认识，他理解当中的Evan是一个喜怒不形于色，内向不善于表达自己的人，但Evan其实是渴望友情或者爱情的，不然他不会渐渐默认了Leo愈发过分的行为，前期那种近乎冷酷的个性，与后期产生对Leo的依赖而不自知形成鲜明对比。

「全世界Stand by！」副导演开始催促，蔡徐坤坐在机位前。林彦俊正准备走到卧室，看到站在不远处的陈立农：就像换了一个人似的，如果上午的陈立农是集团总裁，那下午的陈立农真的就是初出茅庐的屁孩大学生。

上午的背头现在却变得柔顺极了，软塌塌地服在头顶上，看起来十分乖巧，高定西装换成了白色衬衫和浅蓝色直筒牛仔裤，脚上是一双Stan Smith纯白色球鞋，他手上拖着一个旧旧的黑色大行李箱，肩膀上背着一个背包还有大大的相机包，另一只手臂还夹着超大只布鲁托公仔。

反差之大让林彦俊惊叹，有些人真是天生吃这行饭，演什么像什么。

「预备—Action！」

—

Evan这天也如常在房间里工作，突然听到门铃声响，他松了松脖子，端着自己的黑色马克杯从卧室走出，打开了门。

门外站着一个汗如雨下的少年，笑起来有点傻，「Hi，请问这里是谢斐道海德大厦25A？」

Evan宛如看智障一样默默看着他，傻的吗，你入大厦之前不看楼盘名字的？入电梯之后随便按数字的？见这人样子十分狼狈，一副拖家带口的阵仗，他才想起来房东昨天下午有传信息给他，说今天隔壁的客房将会有人入住。

「嗯。」没有好客地回应，也没有热心地帮忙分担，Evan捧着马克杯退开一步让少年进来，少年也没多想什么，笑嘻嘻地扯着行李走进来。

「你一定是房东先生说的Evan了！」少年随意把背包和相机包放下，双手抱着布鲁托，「叫我Leo就好咯。」

「嗯。」Evan轻描淡写地回应他，没有打算过多交谈，到厨房喝点水再回房间继续工作。

这个人看起来有点酷耶…Leo看着Evan走进厨房的背影淡淡一笑，然后蹲下身来。

他也不着急回房，把布鲁托放在茶几上，然后直接在客厅打开行李箱，把自己的家当一一拿出来，学生的行李其实也不会多，不外乎是衣服鞋子，但Leo有点特别，他从行李箱里拿出了不少防尘袋，包裹得很好，拉开抽绳把一个个镜头拿出来，干脆盘腿坐在地上，仔细观察它们有没有因为放在行李箱里而被刮花或碰撞到。

Evan经过客厅的时候居高临下瞄了他一眼，突然开口，「摄影师？」

Leo眉眼一弯，「唔系（不是），我读摄影，所以会用到不同镜头。」

Evan靠在墙边若有所思，「我不喜欢别人太吵。如果你要带朋友来玩，记得提前话我知，我会留在房间里面，或者出门，唔打扰你们。」

「或者可以一齐玩啊？」Leo兴趣勃勃，「多个人热闹点！」

傻仔。我讲的朋友又不只是一般朋友。一齐玩，3P咩。

Evan晃了晃手中的马克杯，明明是清水却喝出了威士忌的模样，「另外，我不喜欢邋遢，公共区域每周都要一齐打扫一次，有冇问题？」

「冇问题（没问题）！」Leo比了个ok的手势，笑眯眯地目光停留在Evan身上却又不发一语，两个人对视几秒，Evan觉得不太自在，他鲜少被人用这种目光注视，「喂，望咩（看什么）？」

Leo注视他的脸和身体，没有因为对方不满的语气而移开眼睛，「你是一个很好的素材。」

脸容俊朗轮廓深邃，身型高挑又偏向纤细，握住马克杯的指尖骨骼根根分明，让人想要拍下有关他的每一帧画面。

Evan无语，都不知道他在讲什么，九唔搭八（语无伦次），「痴线。」懒得继续交际应酬，Evan踱步回房。

—

「Cut！Good take！」蔡徐坤喊卡，「唔错，状态好好。」

一喊卡，陈立农的表情便马上收回成一副淡漠的神色，林彦俊也从卧室走出来。

「动作有少少僵硬，不过总体唔错。」

林彦俊听到声音回头看，陈立农站起来拍拍膝盖，看了他一眼然后走向蔡徐坤。

切，自以为是！林彦俊忿忿把头转回来，以为自己是影帝就了不起吗，指指点点。虽然刚刚自己的确都觉得有小小生硬…

不得不承认陈立农的确几好戏，青涩稚嫩的学生感发挥得淋漓尽致，林彦俊尝试放下成见调整状态，把Leo和陈立农划分开来，逐渐他发现陈立农好像和他想象中的不一样。

接下来这几天颇为顺利，戏份主要围绕在Leo和Evan的互动上，当中有一些特别的小片段，二人关系越来越密切。

—

Leo拿着两瓶支装维他奶敲了敲Evan房门，「Evan」

没过多久，只见Evan一脸不耐烦地打开门，「啧，你最好真系有急事。」

新同屋主真的好烦，时不时来骚扰他一下，像只忠诚的甩不开的拉布拉多犬一样，入住当晚就不见外地跑到自己房间来问长问短，多大了是哪里人啊你好靓仔哦。见Evan不怎么理会自己，就开始自我介绍从爷爷那辈开始说起，气到一向情绪起伏不大的Evan揪住Leo的后领把他丢了出去。

于是拉布拉多犬第二晚越挫越勇。

今晚算是有点长进，还懂得带上小礼物来献殷勤。

「先让我进来嘛」Leo扁着嘴从门缝硬生生钻进来，Evan毫不掩饰地在他面前翻好大一个白眼，「你都不用睡觉吗？晚晚都鬼打咁精神。」

一转头，看到Leo正缓缓爬上他的床，脸都绿了。

「嘻嘻嘻…」Leo傻笑，「放心啦我已经冲完凉啦（洗完澡）！连脚底都超级干净，唔信你看！」说着把脚往前伸直，脚底向着Evan的脸。

青筋暴起，下一秒Evan抓起床头的乳胶枕头，对着那人的头猛力一挥。

—

「卡卡卡卡卡！叼！痛啊…」陈立农捂住头顶大喊。

「Cut！」蔡徐坤在远处用大声公喊，「发生什么事？」

「林彦俊用枕头企图谋杀我！」陈立农边捂住头边往后挪几步，活像个在班主任面前告状的臭小孩，「明明就没有这一段！」

「那也没有脚底这一段啊。」林彦俊一脸无辜，「我配合你临场发挥嘛，你不会不懂吧影帝。」

「…」陈立农一时语塞。

林彦俊看着眼前憋气的人心里一阵暗爽，欺负影帝不要太好玩。

「刚刚枕头那段很自然，可以加进去。再来一次！」蔡徐坤再次拿着大声公说道。

陈立农：「…」

—

Evan是个洁癖，自然忍不了别人上他床，拿起枕头揍Leo，Leo吃疼地乖乖道歉，但也没有要下床的意思。

两瓶维他奶贴心地早已撬开了瓶盖，Leo拿起一瓶递给他，Evan迟疑了一下，终究是无奈叹气，接过维他奶坐在电脑椅上，「你又想点。」

「Evan是做什么工作的啊？」Leo盘起脚，看不厌地上下打量他的房间，明明早就已经看过一两个星期了，连柜子上有几个摆饰，分别是什么颜色的他都能如数家珍。

「究竟关你屁事。」Evan板起脸，拿他没办法，「写稿…」正想回答，音量被Leo盖掉。

「朋友不是要互相了解嘛。」Leo口吻委屈，「我连今日底裤颜色都可以告诉你，你还装神秘，哼…」

谁有空跟你装神秘…Evan又是一个白眼，以维他奶浇熄怒气。

「By the way，是黑色纯棉四角」

「…你老味（你老母）…」忍无可忍，一把抓住后领，Leo再一次被丢出房门又马上关上。

「好衰嘎你，成日虾我！（好坏的你，整天欺负我！）」门外传来Leo哼哼唧唧的哀怨声。

Evan贴在门上，深深叹了口气，最后却忍不住偷笑了。

—

自从家里多了一个人，不知不觉间对Evan有潜移默化的影响。对他来说，Leo打破了他一贯的生活方式。

意思是，Evan向来习惯一个人思考，一个人面对好事或者坏事，一个人承担一切，并非指他没有可倾诉的朋友，而是首先他不是一个习惯与人分享的人，明明不熟，Leo总是有用不完的热情，厚着脸皮问他要不要参与自己的好友聚会，邀请他加入自己的生活，毫无保留释出善意。

当他遇到工作上的琐事而感到烦恼时，Leo会强迫他告诉自己在烦恼什么，Evan心想你不就是个大学鸡，懂个屁，但最终还是会简洁地说明了自己目前遇到的状况。

虽然没有从Leo身上获得什么好的建议，但看着他挠破脑袋为自己分忧的样子又蠢又认真，反而因此被逗乐，暂时忘却烦恼。有的时候会采取更为直接的表达方式，给他一个拥抱，告诉他一切都会好的，一定没问题的。

一个过于主动，另一个过于被动，出奇地相处融洽。

通常他是抗拒这种情绪过于高涨的人的，Leo似是一块温度极高的磁铁，因为温度和热情禁不住被吸引过来，靠近时却又害怕过于灼热，自己无法承受也无力以等量回报。

相处的这几个月，无可否认他自己也意识到，他正慢慢对Leo展开心扉。但同时他也很好奇，于是默默观察Leo，这个人无论对谁都这么热情吗？

有时候他觉得自己似乎变得有点贪心，好像无意识地开始变得有那么一丁点在意，于他而言Leo算是例外，那么于Leo而言，他是不是只是其中之一？

Leo有一个从小玩到大的好友，叫Justin，时常来家里做客。

记得上个月是Justin生日，Leo那天还特意翘了课，拉着他一起在客厅为Justin布置气球，一边充气一边碎念，

「Justin一定好惊喜，嘻嘻。」

「Justin今日下午五点下课，我要去接他过来…」

「Justin话想食芒果慕斯，你知道吗，我刚刚好就是订了芒果慕斯！认识他这么久，点可能唔知他口味」

「Justin讲过…」

Evan默默听着他叨叨念念，心里有了答案，扑街仔，原来真是中央空调。

—

下戏后，林彦俊准备离开拍摄现场，离开前经过见到陈立农和黄明昊聊得正开心，陈立农不时摸摸黄明昊的头，然后不知黄明昊说了些什么，陈立农笑得更开心了。

哼，进组这一两个月以来，果然没有看错，这个人无论戏里戏外都是中央空调，不知所谓！

「阿俊！」陈立农看见他，和黄明昊道别然后走到他身旁，「走啦？去边？我顺路可以搭你。」

「唔顺路，赶时间，走先。」

陈立农：？

但林彦俊都没有察觉自己怨气这么大是因为什么。

07.

剧情进展到一半，Evan慢慢发现了Leo的秘密。

一开始的时候觉得哪里怪怪的，倒不是因为不习惯与他人合租，而是他的同屋主行为实在诡异得有点明显。

他发现Leo不但喜欢问长问短，一开始的时候以为可能是自己有点神经过敏，但日子一长，他也算发现哪里不对劲了。一起在客厅看电视的时候，Leo基本上在看他而不是看电视，虽然一直被注视不太自在但他始终没有质问；一起打扫卫生的时候，譬如他在拖地，腰往下弯时屁股自然会翘起，Leo擦着擦着茶几，炽热的目光游移到他的脸上、腰上最后停留在屁股上。

这种感觉很陌生而难以言喻。一开始是反感和疑惑，被一个男的注视自己身体部位的感觉很奇怪，但更奇怪的是，自己为何没有愤怒，反而放任这种奇怪的情感任由发展。

昨晚这件事尤为明显。

他在房间里正准备睡觉，因为有裸睡的习惯所以会在睡前脱下所有衣物，当时他没留意到门并没有完全关上，身上只剩下一条内裤，而当他准备脱下内裤时，居然发现Leo在不易察觉的门缝处窥探他。

内心震惊但没有表露出来，在这一刻他很快冷静下来，一种奇异的感觉涌在心头，他没有思考太多，让身体跟随着内心走。

假装没有发现，他正对房门口，脸似乎越来越红，拇指勾住内裤裤头然后不断往下拉扯，内裤慢慢脱离了自己的身体。

镜头使用了借位的方式来呈现画面，林彦俊当然没有露点，依然保留着下身的内裤。本该只是剧情需要，但他愕然发觉，无论他的身份是Evan还是林彦俊，此刻都一样无可否认自己好像假戏真做了。

回想起来，他才发觉自己就算下了戏，也不会再像从前那样因为对陈立农的印象不好而讨厌他，甚至不知不觉间被对方的演技带着走。

他不知道门外那个人此刻的反应会是什么，可能受剧情影响，林彦俊脑补自己一丝不挂的样子给对方看到，竟然可耻地开始起了反应，面对着房门外，半软的性器逐渐不可抗拒地开始涨大，内裤的束缚勒得性器轮廓越来越明显，他真的有一丝被偷窥的快感。

林彦俊感到很羞耻，他马上喊停，说了句不好意思我好像有点不太舒服，匆匆套上放在一旁的袍子逃离拍摄现场。

在现场的人都来不及反应之前，陈立农落下一句，「你们继续，我去看看他就好！」紧跟上林彦俊。现场的人一个个你看我我看你，蔡徐坤首先反应过来了，「大家先收拾一下，场记过来！」

林彦俊跑回自己的化妆室，把门反锁，不知所措地瘫坐在沙发上。脑海一幕幕浮现陈立农看剧本时认真严肃的样子，对身边的工作人员绅士礼貌的样子，在戏里向他撒娇抱他的样子，是和以前全然不同的印象。

怎么会这样…自己怎么会有这种念头…

「林彦俊，开门。」陈立农的声音在门外响起，林彦俊吓了一跳，想想要是不开门的话会更奇怪吧。他平复了一下心情，把袍子上的带子系好，走过去开门。

陈立农走进化妆室第一件事先把门反锁了，再拉着林彦俊的手腕，二人一同坐到沙发上。

「阿俊，哪里不舒服？」陈立农问得小心翼翼，气氛变得尴尬又暧昧。

「胃痛而已。」话音未落，林彦俊便迅速作答并把手抽回来死撑，陈立农一脸无奈。

从一开始在蔡徐坤面前推荐他，想着有机会和他一起合作每天能见到他，也希望能借这个机会让他有更好的资源，然后刚进组的时候陈立农就发现了，林彦俊似乎对他有所误会，除了基本的问好和必要的对台词外，林彦俊几乎能躲就躲和他零接触。

只能在戏中和林彦俊互动，把任性和撒娇耍赖的小脾气用在这种地方，只有这个时候林彦俊不会躲他，反而还会顺着他配合他。

直到刚刚，直到几分钟前，他欣喜若狂，他看得很清楚，如果林彦俊是抗拒讨厌他的话，怎么可能会有反应。知道不是一个人在演独角戏，林彦俊对他也有感觉的，说什么他都不会错过这个机会。

他放手一搏，他直勾勾地盯着林彦俊，黏糊糊地说了句，「阿俊明明对我硬了。」

林彦俊彻底宕机，情何以堪。

「阿俊你，是不是也中意我？」陈立农把头埋进林彦俊的颈项里。

「我没有，鬼才中意你！」林彦俊否认，或者说是不敢承认，微微挪动身子想陈立农抽身，但又不想陈立农真的抽身。

「唔怕同你讲…无论你之前对我有什么的误会，有一件事我希望你清楚明白，就系我好中意你，从好耐（好久）以前开始。」陈立农非常认真。

林彦俊被陈立农的告白打个措手不及，头脑一片空白，陈立农的话能够相信吗？他和陈立农？…自己从来没有想过。

「阿俊，你先唔好急住拒绝我，否认我。」陈立农总算松开他，又牵起他的手，「无论出于什么原因，我知道你对我不是完全没有感觉的，专心把这部戏拍完，先把这些包袱抛开，我不希望它们会影响到你拍摄的状态，无论是什么误会，我一一同你解释。至于我们的事你慢慢考虑再答复我，好吗？」

陈立农态度很诚恳，他在林彦俊的嘴角落下一个亲吻。

林彦俊没有推开他，沉思许久，点点头。

08.

补拍完卧室偷窥那场戏，后面就简单得多了，在林彦俊的认知中比较重要的就是剩下那场醉酒后的吻戏。情绪逐渐过渡为对Leo的爱和包容，林彦俊尽量把所有思绪沉淀下来，投入到后面的戏份中。

从那天起，陈立农对待他无需再多加掩饰，眼眸里都带着温柔和浓浓的爱意。

—

Evan把庆功宴上喝多了的Leo抬回床上，帮他盖好被子忍不住吐槽几句，「人出钱你出命，正傻仔。」

今晚是为了庆祝Leo前不久在国内一个摄影比赛中得了金奖，他自然也替他高兴，好奇问道，「其实那张照片是怎么样的？我好像还没看过。」

「是你…你啊…」Leo尚有几分清醒，如实回答，「唔信你自己看。」

Leo解锁手机，从相册中找出一张图，照片里的确是Evan，不知道是什么时候被拍下的，是某天自己在公园散步的照片，无论构图和色调堪称一流，令随意散歩的自己在画面上看起来也有几分诗意。

「你不知道我跟在你身后…你知唔知…你就连有心事时…看起来都这么吸引，我忍不住拍了下来…」Leo慢慢坐起来，伸手抚摸Evan的脸庞，「有多吸引我…你根本唔知…」

Evan用食指触碰他的唇示意他不要说话，Leo点点头乖乖闭上，单眼皮小狗眼扑闪扑闪，伴随着些许酒气，Evan有点大胆，渐渐靠近眼前喝得半茫的人，拿开贴着他嘴唇的手指，改换自己的双唇贴上去。

明显感觉到陈立农身体一怔，林彦俊没有理会，两片唇与对方紧贴然后开始吸吮起来，戏里的Leo是半醉的，戏外的陈立农却是清醒到不能更清醒，知道今天会和阿俊有一场吻戏早有心理准备，依然始料不及会如此让人沉醉。

林彦俊的手后移到陈立农的后颈处，手掌擦过他的发丝，陈立农搂着他的腰，唇瓣的交缠一刻也不能停歇。两人在镜头前表现一点都不生硬，蔡徐坤眯起眼睛看得专心，倒是他身旁的副导演觉得自己鼻血快出来了，有点上头。

很快陈立农不满足于此，他微张嘴巴伸出舌尖，试探性地舔舐林彦俊的唇。林彦俊先是用下唇蹭他舌头，然后也伸出舌头和他深吻。

剧本中的设定是"于是Evan和Leo接了一个单纯而深情的吻"，但林彦俊觉得Evan想要的不只是这样，Leo对他也有很大的吸引力，接吻是导火线，深埋心底溢出的爱意终于爆发，此刻Evan应该是冲动热情的。

他明白了蔡徐坤为什么会安排所谓的激情戏和床戏，并非只是为了博观众眼球，而是情到浓时故事自然而然的发展趋势。

林彦俊只用了几秒时间考虑，下了决定后推开陈立农。

「怎么了？」陈立农眼神满布情欲，隐忍着想要对他的占有。

「我要给自己加戏。」林彦俊信誓旦旦说道。

09.

「你讲真？」蔡徐坤吐出一口烟，听完林彦俊的话表面上皱着眉头在考虑些什么，实际上在感叹陈立农个死仔果然有点办法！

林彦俊点头，「关于这件事我要同你道歉，之前系我唔够专业。」

「好，再来多take。」蔡徐坤好奇陈立农是怎么做到的，但也没有过问，只是担心林彦俊又再反水（反悔）。他一边叫来工作人员准备清场，一边和林彦俊讲戏，「你第一次演床戏，可能尺度不太好拿捏，我们会借位遮住关键部位，但需要你们做一些律动，ok？」

律动…林彦俊自然明白当中意思，故作镇定点了点头。

剧组好似早有准备一样好快就清场完毕，林彦俊没有多想，深吸一口气再次走进片场，陈立农笑得春风满面，暗暗向林彦俊抛出一个Wink，林彦俊嘴硬，「你唔好误会，我觉得剧情需要而已！」

陈影帝点头如捣蒜，「知道知道，明白明白！」

片场除了陈立农林彦俊蔡徐坤外，只剩下摄影师等三四个人，陈立农坐在床上林彦俊坐在床边，「Action！」

—

湿漉漉的亲吻过后，彼此放开，Evan轻轻喘息靠在Leo的胸膛上，耳朵都在发烫，「你仲记唔记得我曾经讲过，我是个洁癖，忍不了其他人上我床？」

Leo又留恋地蜻蜓点水一下，「我记得。」

「我的确忍受不了。」Evan爬上他的床，「所以，只好我上你的床了。」

这几句对白是林彦俊自己临时想出来的，蔡徐坤对他的表现满意极了。

「我真的这么吸引你吗？」Evan伸手解开自己衬衫最上面的纽扣，「同我谈恋爱，你会好麻烦…」

「有多麻烦？」Leo上前把他锁入怀中，用牙齿轻咬耳垂，用舌尖滑过锁骨，迫不及待自己脱掉T恤，壮实的肌肉线条硬朗。

「我会离不开你，要你随时出现，你永远唔可以对我说不。」条件很霸道，越霸道Leo越中意，恨不得Evan把自己囚禁在床上，予取予求，他索取，他就无条件给予。

「冇问题。」Leo一边怜惜地抚摸他的脸颊，另一手探到他的股间，用力揉捏，「只要你一直中意我。那你呢？你不会觉得…我好变态？」

「轮不到我觉不觉得，我的心早就接受了。」

很快二人身上只剩下内裤，镜头巧妙地把下身挡住，只有陈立农和林彦俊自己知道，两个人都好有感觉，肿胀到不行。

借位拍摄床戏就算不是真的，反应也要到位。

林彦俊不知道为什么自己糊里糊涂就成了下面那位，陈立农双手撑在他耳朵两侧，薄被单覆盖在二人私密处，轮廓隐约透出林彦俊的双腿交缠在对方的腰间上。

的确不是真枪实弹，但却比真枪实弹更加刺激，因为此刻陈立农到了假装进入林彦俊的部分，他的巨物隔着两件内裤抵在了林彦俊的私密处，然后开始缓缓摩擦起来。

于陈立农而言，他的硕大真实地顶住林彦俊那处，触感温热柔软，加上来回律动，性器隔着内裤被后穴抚慰，陈立农第一次觉得居然有比做爱更有心理刺激更舒爽的事；于林彦俊而言，自己的敏感处被陈立农有意无意暗戳，早已脑袋发懵。他紧咬住下唇，一手把白被单抓得皱巴巴的，一手紧抓陈立农的后颈，就算隔着内裤，他也能感受到对方有多硬，有多想马上捅进他身体内。

嘴巴上还必须配合地不断叨叨念念，「Leo…呼…你慢点唔…」

陈立农差点当场交功课。

床戏的拍摄顺利得让蔡徐坤难以置信，满意地喊了卡后，陈立农当即拿手边的浴巾盖住二人私密处，向蔡徐坤说，「我们去整理一下，等下回来。」得到同意后，拉着林彦俊往他的化妆室走。

「阿俊…你要负责任哦。」把门反锁，陈立农委委屈屈地把头埋进明明比他矮的人肩膀上，「你害我射在内裤里了…」

林彦俊一听震惊在原地，手紧紧抓住自己下身的浴巾。

「明明你刚刚也很有感觉的，不要自己骗自己了，你中意我的。」陈立农伸手想扯开林彦俊的浴巾，被立马推开，林彦俊慌忙打开化妆室门逃走，临走前留下一句，「中意你个头，我都未答应你，不要碰我警告你！」然后急急忙嘭一声关上门。

回到自己的化妆室，林彦俊手机适时地响了，点开一看还是陈立农：快點和我在一起吧。

林彦俊看着信息，扯下自己的浴巾，叹了口气—他的内裤可能比陈立农的更湿。

10.

很快，《窥探》顺利杀青，并定档在九月六号，杀青宴上每个人都玩得很尽兴，蔡徐坤陈立农林彦俊黄明昊还有副导演和其他主要演员坐一桌，陈立农成晚心不在焉忐忑不安，一直往林彦俊的方向瞄。

黄明昊看在眼里，小小声询问林彦俊，「彦俊，你和立农哥闹不和吗？」

林彦俊想了想，若有所思，「嗯…算是，我还没决定要不要和他好。」

黄明昊噗呲一下，「彦俊你是ABC哦语法都用错了，是要不要和他和好才对」

林彦俊淡定地看看陈立农再看看黄明昊，浅浅地笑了，「嗯，知道了。」

他拿起手机按了一阵子又放下，几秒后陈立农的手机荧幕亮了。一来一回，陈立农最后心满意足地笑了，笑得像隔壁村的傻仔。

林彦俊点开聊天对话，心想有这么开心吗？

8：一一同我解釋 無論系之前發生的任何事

立農：冇問題 你話一就一 二就二

8：今晚講清楚

立農：瞭解 去哪裡講？

8：我屋企

8：不講清楚別打算睡 明白未？

呃…陈立农好像误会他最后一句话了…

算了，反正差不多意思。

番外：

「原来系Sandy自己借机拉住你传绯闻炒作…」

「嗯嗯，阿俊我真系清白的，你要相信我！」

「如果以后让我发现你同哪个男明星女明星行为不轨，我就…我就爆料话你系片场非礼我性骚扰我！」

「哦反正要爆料，那我抓紧时间非礼多几次才划算。」

「…」

—

林彦俊知道真相后气得不轻。

从他的角色是因为陈立农推荐才得回来的，还有床戏根本从未删减过的部分。

「可是…的确系你自己要求演的啊，我又没说什么…」

家里的乳胶枕头再次派上用场。

—

如愿以偿终于把这块心头肉吃干抹净，陈立农说林彦俊像是一颗椰子，只有敲开坚硬无比的外壳后才能尝到最清甜的滋味。

多汁，白皙，柔软而甜腻，每天都想吃一次。

咳咳，说的是椰子ok？


End file.
